fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Hiram and Utonium Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle
(Time was passing as Hiram, Utonium, and Epona entered the forest. As they continued, they looked more lost in the forest) Hiram: (Confused) We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. (The male Scottish mouse and man looked at the map while Epona looked a bit nervous. She noticed an owl hooting while looking at them) Utonium: I guess we should have taken another.... (Notices) Wait a minute. (He pulled on Epona's strap before he stopped. The mouse and professor looked at the sign of the road, looking at the calm road at one direction and the scary road in the other) Hiram: Well, let's go this way. (He and the professor motioned the horse, but Epona, noticing the spooky way, looked worried, turned to the calmer side) Utonium: Come on, Epona, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time. (The three, though Epona hesitated, went to the scary road. However, as they continued, one of the Wolfos ran past them, causing Epona to feel even more frightened as Hiram and Utonium went back to looking at the map while another Wolfos howled in the distance) Hiram: (Confused) This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Epona? We'd better turn around. (Epona turned around, only to accidentally back the wagon up into a tree) Hiram: (Scared) Whoa! Utonium: (Scared) Whoa, girl! (Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree, frightening Hiram, Utonium, and Epona. The horse ran off, running as fast as he could, until she almost ran over the edge of a cliff) Hiram: (Scared) Back up, Back up, Back up! (Epona backs up off the edge, still scared) Hiram: Good girl! Good girl! That's-That's.... Back up! Utonium: Steady, steady. Now, steady. Steady. (Scared) No, Epona! (But then, more howls were heard, and Epona fearfully reared, throwing Hiram and Utonium off of her. The frightened Hiram and Utonium finally recovered and looked around nervously) Hiram and Utonium: (Trembling) Uh-oh. (Then, Hiram and Utonium noticed something as they looked horrified) Hiram and Utonium: Wolfos! (As the Wolfos approached slowly and menacingly, claws and teeth ready, the two climbed on Epona's back for their lives, dragging the wagon with. The Wolfos chased after them before the next thing they knew, they see an iron gate and fence. They looked behind, noticing the Wolfos in hot pursuit. They quickly went to the gate, not noticing Hiram's hat off of him, shouting) Hiram: Help! Utonium: Is someone there? Help! (Then, the gates flew open before Epona and her riders ran in. Before the Wolfos could get to them, Utonium slammed the gates shut, causing the Wolfos to fall away. The two sighed in relief before they turned, noticing the bridge leading to a huge castle of some sort) Hiram and Utonium: Oh my. (Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. They wasted no time getting on the porch after dropping Epona off at a nearby stable and knocking on the door. The door creaked open with the two hesitating. Finally, they came inside, stepping into the foyer. They looked around, noticing a huge staircase and a few opened doorways in darkness while walking cautiously around) Hiram: Hello? (Nothing was heard before Utonium tried his turn to call out to someone) Utonium: Hello? Male voice 1: Poor guys must have lost their way in the woods. Male voice 2: Be quiet. Maybe they'll go away. (Hiram and Utonium looked surprised, looking for the voices) Utonium: Hello, anyone here? Male voice 3: Not a word, Tiana, Naveen, Ed, Eddy. Not one word. Hiram: (Looks around) We, uh, we don't mean to intrude, but we lost our way and we need a place to stay for the night. Male voice 1: Come now, Eddy, have a heart. Male voice 3: Shhh! (Just then, a yelping sound was heard as Utonium unknowingly stepped on a paw) Eddy's Voice: Ow! Utonium: Who said that? Hiram: Who's there? (They looked around before feeling someone tap on his shoulder) Naveen's Voice: Right here. (They turned, then noticed a lime green male frog, a green female frog, and a green furred goofy-looking bear) Naveen: (Smiles) Hello. Tiana: Hi, y'all. Ed: Hello! (Hiram and Utonium screamed and then yelped as they landed on their rears. Then, they stood up after being helped up by the bear while a red and purple feathered owl wearing a black sockhat came out and got concerned and a yellow furred hyena with purple and red spots glared at the bear and the two frogs after coming out as well) Owl: Oh, now you've done it, Naveen, Tiana, and Ed! Hyena: Yeah! Nice going, lumphead! Tiana: Well, excuse us for trying to say hello, Eddy and Double D! (Utonium takes a closer look at the hyena, now named Eddy) Utonium: Talking non-anthro animals.... Eddy: Well, duh! Hiram: Sorry for panicking. We-ah-ah-ACHOO! (The sneeze caused the hyena to gross out. The male Scottish mouse took out his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his nose) Utonium: Seems like you're getting sick, Hiram. Tiana: My goodness, you're right. Ed: You're soaked to the core. Double D: That's soaked to the skin, bone, or fur, Ed. Ed: (Haughtily) Says you. Naveen: Come, you should warm up by the fire. Double D: That'll keep you dry and warm. Ed: Cozy and snuggly like a happy camper! (He, Tiana, Ed, and Double D took Hiram and Utonium, leading them to the parlor) Hiram: (Feeling sick) Oh, thank you. Utonium: Yes, thank you. (As the two followed Naveen, Tiana, Double D, and Ed, Eddy walked quickly after them while a figure with glowing red eyes watched them, rushing off) Eddy: Guys, no! You know what the Master would do! (Pulling Hiram's tail) I order you to stop! (However, he tripped, forcing to let go of him. Hiram and Utonium smiled as they sat on each armchair a yard away from the fireplace) Eddy: (Groans) Not the Master and his brother's chairs! (At that moment, a yellow-furred wolf named Pluto came to the two, placing each footstool under their feet along with normal-looking black mice, one male and one female, a black normal-looking dog, and two white feathered normal-looking ducks, one male and one female. They are Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Donald and Daisy Duck respectively) Eddy: (Looks away) I'm not seeing this! (Covers his eyes) This can't be happening to me! Utonium: (To Pluto and the other animals) Why, hello there. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy: Hi there! (Goofy gives his trademark laugh. Hiram petted the wolf with a smile. Then, Double D came and placed a blanket around Hiram and Utonium) Utonium: Ah, what service. Hiram: And good hospitality. Eddy: (Angrily) Oh, that's it! Enough! I'm in charge here! (Just then, a blur came in and nearly passed Eddy, who made him twirl with great force. Then, three floating and air-breathing sea animals, one a coral pink and white female dolphin, one an orange and blue male shark, and one a red and white female goldfish with short orange hair came to Hiram and Utonium. They are Granmamare, Fujimoto, and Ponyo respectively) Granmamare: How would you like some hot tea, sirs? Fujimoto: It'll warm you up in no time. Eddy: (Glares) No tea! Come on, are you listening to me?! (Ponyo looked at Hiram and Utonium before she felt their hands petting Ponyo unknowingly) Ponyo: (Giggles) Their fingers tickle, Mom and Dad! Hiram: (Notices with Utonium) Oh, hello there. Utonium: Pleased to meet you. (Just then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in, blowing the flames in the fireplace out. Granmamare looked worried as Fujimoto hugged her in concern and Ponyo hid behind her parents) Ponyo: (Nervously) Uh-oh.... Not good.... Fujimoto: (Quietly) Oh, dear. (The red mustached mouse and man shook nervously as someone entered the opened doorway, glaring. All Hiram and Utonium saw was the shadow of a figure approaching in all fours. He was a fat brown mouse with some light brown on most of his face and chest area with dark brown bushy eyebrows, dark brown hands, feet, and tail along with a red nose and reddish eyes. He wore a gold crown, a bluish tunic with a deep red cape and black belt to hold his sword. He was known only as the Mouse King) Mouse King: (Growling) Two strangers are here. Naveen: Uh, Master, allow me and Tiana to explain it. Tiana: You see, they were lost in the forest and not to mention cold, so we.... (However, the rat-like rodent roared loudly, frightening them before the Eds peeked) Eddy: Just so you know.... (Points at Ed and Double in an accusing way) Blame them for it! Ed: Ah, no fair! Double D: We always get blamed! Eddy: Hey, you should've listened! (Then points at Naveen and Tiana) It was their fault also! I tried to stop them, but do they listen to me? No, they...! (The Mouse King roared to the Eds, resulting them to hide once more in fear. Then, as the Mouse King, in shadow, went to the chair, he and the animals noticed Hiram and Utonium are gone suddenly. Outside, Hiram and Utonium quietly ran in fear, getting Epona) Utonium: (Whispering in fear) We better get out of here! Hiram: (Whispering in fear) My sentiments exactly! (Just when they climbed on, they both noticed a pink rose garden) Utonium: (Whispering) Roses! Hiram: (Whispering) Let's quickly grab one for my daughters and get out of here! (They run to the pink rose garden and after Utonium plucked one, he and Hiram turned and then gasped, seeing the angry Mouse King, face to face and standing on two legs. The two screamed as Epona panicked and ran away with the wagon) Mouse King: (Narrows) Who are you? What are you doing here?! And why did you pick one of my roses?! Hiram: (Scared) We were lost! Mouse King: You're not welcome here! Utonium: (Frightened) We're sorry! We just...! (The rat-like mouse noticed the two fearfully looking at him) Mouse King: What are you staring at?! Hiram and Utonium: Nothing! It's just...! Mouse King: (Furiously) So, you've come to stare at the Mouse King, have you?! (Hiram and Utonium tried to run with the rose, but the Mouse King blocked the way savagely, making Utonium drop the rose) Hiram: Please, we mean no harm! Utonium: We just wanted a rose as a souvenir and a place to stay! Mouse King: First off, I have a rose that damned us all! Secondly, I'll give you two a place to stay! (He then dragged the two as they shouted while another shadowy figure along with the animal servants watched in concern) Hiram and Utonium: No! Please! NOOOOO!! Release us! Help! (And with that, the front doors of the castle slammed shut by the Mouse King) Coming up: Ratigan and Drake make a faux wedding in order to make a marriage proposal to Olivia and Marina, but the two girls turn them down. Then, Epona returns and brings Olivia, Marina, and their friends to the castle to find Hiram and Utonium, only for Olivia's group to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Hiram and Utonium to the Mouse King and his brother themselves. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes